


All About You

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives, Passions (TV)
Genre: Brady looks like Ethan but he's a much better person, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: “This is going to sound crazy… but do I know you?”Gwen rolled her eyes. “If I had a dollar for every time I heard that line…”





	All About You

“This is going to sound crazy… but do I know you?” A husky, decidedly male voice came from her periphery as she stood at the counter in a sophisticated little coffee shop in Los Angeles. She had been living in the city for close to three years now, trying to eek out some kind of existence for herself. She had a job as a waitress uptown and a cheap apartment downtown. She’d had to start over completely from scratch after she lost everything and expensive caffeinated drinks were her one luxury.  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes. “If I had a dollar for every time I heard that line…”  
  
“No, seriously,” the guy insisted. “I think I know you.”  
  
Gwen swung around, intending to snap at the guy who clearly was hitting on her but her caustic reply died right on her tongue. A man stood there and not just any man, but **_HIM._**  
  
_“Ethan?”_ She asked, feeling a lump of emotion welling up in her throat.  
  
“Who is Ethan?” The man said. “Wait. No, I’m not-”  
  
“Ethan!” She cried. She had the strongest urge to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly. Hell, she had the strongest urge to kiss him, but she resisted, quickly reminding herself what clinging to him in the past had cost her. Her voice became cold. She needed to put distance between them right now for her own sanity’s sake. “Nevermind. Just leave me alone”  
  
She shoved her way out of line and stomped for the door. To her shock and annoyance, he gave chase, catching up to her on the busy street. She tried moving away from him but he reached for her arm and tugged her to a stop.  
  
“Ethan-” She started.  
  
“No, I’m not this Ethan guy you keep mentioning.”  
  
“Oh really?” She said, skepticism lacing her voice.  
  
“Really. My name is Brady. Brady Black. I’ll prove it to you. I’ll show you my driver’s license, okay?” He pulled his wallet from the pocket of his denim jeans and she watched him warily, as if he were a snake poised to strike out at her any second.  
  
“Here,” he said, holding out his wallet to her.  
  
She took a deep breath and then looked down at the ID. It said clearly Brady Black and that he was from a place called Salem in the midwest. Her hands shook as she looked at him. “You’re really not Ethan, are you?”  
  
“No, I’m not.”  
  
“But you look so much like him.”  
  
“You look familiar to me too.”  
  
“No, you two are _identical,”_ Gwen said. “Right down to the impossibly … broad shoulders.” She hugged herself around the middle. “I don’t know why I’d look familiar to you though.”  
  
“I don’t know but I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before. Maybe in a picture.”  
  
“Maybe …” She demurred. Maybe he’d seen her mug shot in the newspaper. The scandal had made nationwide news a few years back.  
  
“Have you ever been to Salem?”  
  
“I am pretty sure that I haven’t.”  
  
“Did you know anyone from there?”  
  
Gwen cocked her head to the side. “You are really determined to figure out this … connection... aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes. For some reason, this feels important to me.”  
  
Gwen nodded slowly. She wasn’t sure why she was entertaining this conversation. Maybe because he looked so much like Ethan and maybe because she was curious about him.  
  
“I knew someone who lived there. Maybe he still does… We haven’t spoken in years.” Her tiny hands shook still more.  
  
“Who is this guy? What’s his name?”  
  
Gwen sighed. “I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this but - but his name is Daniel Jonas.”  
  
The Ethan-lookalike’s impossibly blue eyes widened. “Did you say Daniel Jonas?”  
  
“Yes. Do you know him?”  
  
“I _did_ know him.”  
  
Gwen’s shoulders slumped. “What do you mean ‘did’?”  
  
“Maybe we should sit down…”  
  
“I don’t want to sit down. What happened to Daniel?” She asked. Her voice sounded unnaturally high to her own ears.  
  
“I am sorry to have to tell you this but … He died and … You’re looking at the man who got his heart.”  
  
“What?” Gwen felt her legs rubbery and decidedly weak all of a sudden.  
  
“Daniel died in a car accident. I needed a heart transplant and -” He touched his chest and cringed. “I’m sorry. Obviously he meant something to you.”  
  
Gwen shook her head. “Actually, I barely knew him… I don’t know why this is affecting me so much. It just feels like… too much to take in right now.”  
  
“How did you know Daniel? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
  
“We were married,” Gwen said. The guy’s eyes went even wider.  
  
“You’re serious? I had no idea Daniel -”  
  
“It wasn’t a true love match by any means. It happened in Vegas years ago - the result of too much alcohol, anger and … heartbreak. The union lasted for about two minutes. I just didn’t expect him to up and die though. I never wanted that. For some reason, I always pictured him alive and well and helping people and having a family of his own…”  
  
“He did have a family and he helped a lot of people, including me, even after he was gone. I am alive today because of his sacrifice.”  
  
“This is so surreal,” Gwen said. “This feels like a dream.”  
  
“I know. But I guess it makes sense, where I saw you. Daniel must have had a picture of you lying around somewhere.”  
  
“Yes, possibly. Look, for what it’s worth, I am sorry that you lost him. I can tell that he was a friend of yours."  
  
“He was my best friend actually.” Brady looked at the tops of his shoes for a long moment.  
  
Gwen twisted her tiny fingers in the fabric of her blouse. “I would like to hear more about Daniel,” she said. “I didn’t know him well at all, as I said... Would you tell me about him?”  
  
Brady looked up at her and he smiled softly. “I think I can tell you some things… Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”  
  
Gwen nodded. “Yes,” she said, surprising herself. She took a long look at Brady as they moved back towards the door of the coffee shop. On second glance, he wasn’t very much like Ethan at all. He was warm and he was kind, and there was a gentleness and caring in his eyes that she didn’t remember ever seeing in the depths of Ethan’s eyes.  
  
They holed up at a table for hours, talking and sipping coffee. In that short amount of time, Gwen learned so much about Daniel and about Brady too. And maybe, even a little about herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how it was revealed on the finale of Passions that Gwen was married to someone else? The muse decided to have Daniel Jonas be that guy and bring Brady into her life because of it. Hope this turned out alright. I am really not too sure.


End file.
